


Seal of approval

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron reserves a dinner venue for him and Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt





	Seal of approval

“You reserved this place just for us?” Camille asked, looking up into Aaron’s eyes.

“I know the owner.” Aaron stated.

“You’ve got some pretty impressive connections.” Camille smirked.

“Well I’m guessing I’ve gotten the Camille seal of approval.” Aaron laughed.

“Yet you love when I give you it.” Camille rose an eyebrow at him.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Aaron questioned her.

“You could never resist me.” Camille says.

“There’s truth in that sentiment.” Aaron replies


End file.
